


Open Secret

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, F/M, Fucked by the Mech, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Mecha, Other, Streaming, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, fuck machine, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Hana Song never thought she would use her Meka for… that kind of entertainment. Sure, she was always ready to spend an entire night with old-school video games inside her mech — the seat was just that comfortable — but the Meka was also her place of work. Her second home in a sense, an extension of her body. Which was exactly what even brought her into this predicament.
Kudos: 19





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :D
> 
> This request is something... new for me. It is pretty explicit and I wanted to try out if I'm comfortable with it and I have to say, I certainly am! :D It was fun to write this and go out of my comfort zone of writing merely smut-with-feelings. Well, here is just pure, unadultered porn ^^ Sometimes, you need porn-with-feelings, and sometimes you need just good ol' porn.   
> I hope you guys have fun nevertheless with this one! :D
> 
> Nsfw Request: Dva has made some erotic modifications to her MEKA and proceeds to try them out (mounted dildos? Tentacles? Your pick). She proceeds to give them a go, not realizing until after that she had accidentally hit a bad button at some point and had been streaming the whole thing live.

Hana Song never thought she would use her Meka for… _that_ kind of entertainment. Sure, she was always ready to spend an entire night with old-school video games inside her mech — the seat was just that comfortable — but the Meka was also her place of work. Her second home in a sense, an extension of her body. Which was exactly what even brought her into this predicament.

Ordering the vibrator had been a joke. At first. Every day Hana had looked at the unopened package sitting on her desk in the small room she inhabited at the mech-academy, knowing she could never use it. Dae-hyun slept in the bay right beside hers, and every small motion of his body tossing and turning on the bunk bed was audible in her own room. There was no way she would try out a rabbit vibrator, knowing her colleague would… Well… Hear her use it.

Thus, the idea of doing the deed inside her mech was born. It took Hana a few days to wrap her head around the idea, and a few more to actually act on it. In the end though, Hana discovered some very important pieces of information about Tokki — her mech — herself and her… kinks.

First, Tokki was soundproof, able to blind the front glass to allow the pilots some rest inside the safety of the mech and could also fit some embarrassingly large bottles of lube if necessary. Second, Hana found out that she loved masturbation. She loved it a whole lot. So much she couldn’t fall asleep before she hadn’t buried at least three fingers or a dildo inside of her small pussy and shuddered helplessly through an orgasm. And third, and maybe most importantly…

She liked weird shapes and big dildos. Tentacles, dragon-like vibrators, knots and nobs… All of them in sizes no one would ever associate with a small, dainty girl like her. When she felt the big thing with warming lube moving inside of her, vibrating just at the right frequency and hitting the perfect spot… Hana was turned on by the sheer memory of that feeling.

Though, over time, she became… dissatisfied. No matter how desperately she would move the vibrators in and out of her pussy, no matter how high she would set the movements and now matter how sore her little hole was afterwards, it just wasn’t enough. Something was missing, and Hana hated that feeling. Knowing she was missing something and not knowing what it was made her first into a first-class pro gamer and then a first-class Meka-pilot. Pursuing that lack of knowledge and trying to learn would also make her first-class in bringing herself to orgasm.

One evening, after being absolutely betrayed by the new purchase of a knotted dildo – fuck, the knot had been bigger than her two fists combined and it had done nothing for her – she finally had the epiphany.

What if… What if she could make the _Meka_ fuck her?

Not as a whole, of course. But what if she could mount the many, many sex toys somewhere inside the mech, comfortable for her and with movements she wasn’t responsible for? That certainly would do the trick.

Tonight was the night. The night Hana finally finished the adjustments to her mech and her sex toys. Tonight was the night she would enter her very own fuck-machine and hopefully, it was also the night her orgasms stopped feeling so hollow.

Inside her mech, the heater was running already. Hana carefully peeled off her skin-tight suit. It always felt better when she was completely naked, feeling the sweat run over her skin, spreading her legs freely and the lube pooling beneath her thighs. Completely naked, she stuffed the suit into a small compartment at the height of her hip and turned around, scrambling a bit and hitting something with her knee. Nothing important, Hana was sure. Her attention was already elsewhere, more specifically on the vibrator she installed.

Right at the back of her mech, at the perfect height to fuck her senseless when she got onto her hands and knees, was a fat, big vibrator. Bright-pink silicone, soft under her fingers as she slicked it up with warming lube, and with an inflatable knot which would expand when the user would reach their orgasm. The newest piece of tech on the sex-toy-market, with adjustable nano-technology to fill out the customer to reach “ultimate satisfaction”, as the package promised. Hana was certainly ready for that satisfaction.

One sigh, and the young girl eased herself back into the cushions of her outstretched seat. Second sigh, and her hands started to drift over her young, strong, lithe body. Her small breasts fit perfectly into her palms. Weighing them, feeling the way her nipples perked up, a sliver of lust and anticipation already flashing through her stomach. With her very fingertips, Hana pinched the hard nubs. A moan crawled out of her throat; husky and low. The first one of many more to come, hopefully.

A third sigh fell from her lips as her hands wandered lower, down to her toned stomach, the slight curve and finally, the already wet lips of her pussy. Hana circled her clit, sighed once more, flicked the little nub with a quick swab of her index finger. Enough to excite her, but not nearly enough to make her come anytime soon. No, for that Hana needed the knot, craved for it, desperately so.

Then, her fingers reached her needy little hole. Hana bit her lips as the first two fingers plunged into her, quickly followed by a third as she found herself slick and ready.

“Oh yes…” Her hiss echoed ever so slightly in the space of the cockpit. With one hand, she kept her pussy open, with the other, she fucked herself loose to the point the wetness audibly squelched in the silence. That always happened quickly. Thankfully. Hana didn’t think she could wait any longer. To feel the knot spreading her open, the hard fat dick fucking into her with deep thunderous thrusts, the fake spunk flowing into her and filling her up until she felt at least six months pregnant, with no way to escape and only able to take, take, _take_ …

A shudder wrecked through Hana. Oh, how much she wanted to feel all helpless and fucked out. Though, she could only pray her self-made fuck-machine would be worth it.

No more time wasted. She couldn’t wait any longer. Hana turned around and spread her legs ever so slightly. Her pussy lips opened as she scooted backwards, the cooler air flowing between her legs and making the sensations so much better. With her shaking fingers, the girl guided the blunt head towards her wet pussy, gnawing her lips in anticipation while her heart was racing in her chest.

Only when the tip of the vibrator touched her hole, Hana stopped. Her shoulders trembled, sweat stood on her forehead as she grinned; a tired, knowing grin full of confidence and hopeful premonition. Ever so gently, she scooted another centimeter backwards. And oh. Oh!

The head popped into her. Past the first tightness, making Hana sigh from deep within her throat. The first step was done and it felt already so good that her mind went slightly hazy.

There was a small remote with only a few buttons on it. For a moment, her pretty-pink fingernails scratched over the surface, too hasty in her desire to get absolutely wrecked by the… the _bitchbreaker_ waiting to stretch her out. Then, Hana managed to get a good hold of the remote, licked her lips one last time, only to press the first button with a determination only reserved for the last seconds before the explosion of her Meka.

With a sharp thrust forward, the fake dick sunk into her. No, it didn’t sink, it charged forward. Charged and claimed and conquered her pussy until it fully belonged to the dick inside her. Hana shrieked, moaned, panted. Her entire world zeroed down to the dick stretching her out. Centimeter for centimeter, wonderfully stretching her out to the maximum. There was pain mixed into everything, but it made the pleasure even sweeter. The tip hit her cervix, kissing the inner mouth with an almost intimate touch, only to slowly pull back out of her. Hana moaned again, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her elbows shook already, fuck, her entire body trembled under the force of the sensations. There was nothing but the dick, pressing into her with brutal force and leaving with passionate, long-winded longing. With every thrust, Hana was pushed forward, but the sheer thickness of the dick pulled her back whenever it withdrew. She was truly and utterly speared on top of it, helpless to the motions and unwilling to do anything about it.

That was what it must be like. To be totally dominated. Hana giggled, moaned, only to giggle even more, almost hysterical at the barrage of sensations. This was it. This was what she always wanted. The impassionate, forceful fucking of a machine, listening to her every whim and yet giving her so much pleasure she didn’t want it to stop.

Only through the sheer power of will, Hana managed to cling to her last bit of intelligence. Still with moans dropping from her lips like the slick dribbling down her quaking thighs, she pushed the second button. That setting probably would be her undoing and she couldn’t find it in herself to care much.

Instantly, the thick dick roared to life. Mighty trembles shook through her very core as the dick vibrated in staccato pulses. Hana’s eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was dimly aware of the high-pitched moans she let out, but the pleasure was simply too great. This bitchbreaker ruined her for every other toy on the planet. No man or machine could compare; this was her true calling. Submitting to the machine until the battery ran out, and the battery of a Meka never ran out.

The rhythm of the dick had changed. Random patterns, sometimes slow, sensual push and pull, then changing to a rapid fucking over several minutes in which Hana could only sob and claw to her seat as she was dragged over the fabric. Tears streamed down her face; tears of happiness at the lust and pleasure running through her body like fire. And all in between, the vibrations, hitting her g-spot and cervix just right to make her scream her brain out.

Her orgasm neared quickly. Usually, Hana loved to drag them out and chase the high over and over again before giving in, but there was no chance to edge herself this time. The machine fucked her without any forgiveness or chance to do so. Thrust after thrust after thrust, and Hana came. Sobbing and hoarsely moaning, her entire body tightened up as the familiar waves crashed into her mind. Hot tingles exploded right in her low stomach as she squirted all over the dick which claimed her with all its prowess. White stars burst behind her closed eyelids, yet there was another peak already nearing. Hana moaned again, her back arching and breasts bouncing with every further, unforgiving thrust. Fuck the pain and soreness. Fuck it away until she felt nothing but the dick inside her.

Way too fast. Not fast enough. Hana panted like a bitch in heat, feeling how her pussy was widened with every further thrust as the knot started to form. The lower lips were dragged along the shaft, the slight bulge which grew quickly bigger. It took only two more thrusts until the knot was locked into place.

Her eyes widened, her little mouth forming into a perfect ‘o’. She felt it. Felt the thickness getting stuck, the fat knot dragging with every further thrust along her walls. A whine howled through the small room as her g-spot was mercilessly tortured. Together with the fullness-!

Hana cried out. The cum, warm and alive, flooded her. Flooded her lower body, pumping her full. She never felt this full before. It was heaven. Her fate to be like this. Tears ran down her cheeks, her legs and arms trembled, only to give in under the weight of another orgasm nearing like the mighty wave of a tsunami.

Like a broken puppet, Hana laid on the seat. The knot was still inside, leisurely pumping its cum into her, the fucking reduced to a pleasurable yet simple back and forth. Her mind was hazy, overclouded by the feeling of the cum inside and her distended stomach pressing into the fabric beneath her body. There was only the knot, the cum and the thick dick still filling her up. Hana smiled lazily. Mission accomplished. Fuck, she felt like sleeping now. A really long, relaxing nap, that would be great. The girl yawned, moaned below her breath as the knot moved once more. She would be stuck here for a while, maybe she could really close her eyes for a bit and catch up on some sleep.

As Hana closed her eyes, enjoying the knot and fake, warm cum inside of her, she didn’t notice the subtle red light blinking on one of her monitors. From her position, she couldn’t see it and wouldn’t even have noticed if she wouldn’t be that distracted by the sex toy fucking her silly.

The stream was still going. For two hours already. The stream of the Number One former professional gamer, famed idol and brave soldier, fighting off Omnic wave after Omnic wave. The same stream where the young, nimble, beloved Hana Song showed herself to the world in all her naked glory, only to top that performance off by getting fucked on stream and pumped full of cum. Hundreds of thousands of people were watching, either out of sick curiosity, disbelief about the debauchery of their usually oh-so-innocent idol or out of raw, sheer want to do the same what the fake dick did: bury themselves to the hilt inside the young woman. And only more people were streaming in as the news was spread on social media. More and more people joined, to watch Hana sleep while the fat knot finally popped out of her, shiny with her slickness.

The revenue of one of the highest profile streamers went through the roof. There was no way any platform would shut down that stream anytime soon. The donation inbox chimed constantly, the comment section was exploding with every low breath Hana took, and the ads running in between reached millions of people around the globe.

But Hana knew nothing about this. She slept peacefully, without a worry on her mind, fully satisfied for the first time in months.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Only proofread by me ^^'' Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
